


it's all fun and games (especially if you're already in love)

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Tobin and Christen have fun messing with their co-workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: Kelley just really wants Tobin and Christen to be able to come to couple's game night.





	it's all fun and games (especially if you're already in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very light hearted and written in just two hours instead of me working on my other fics. Oops!

"So, how was your date Friday night?"

Christen looks up from her coffee to see all her co-workers' eyes on her.

Kelley is waiting eagerly from across the table, nearly trembling with excitement.

"Not so good," Christen shrugs, taking a bite of her toast.

"Ugh!" Kelley lets out a groan. "He was great, Christen. A really nice guy. What happened?"

"He was fine, I guess," Christen says. "But he was so boring. The most exciting part of his life is his chinchilla and even that's a little weird."

"Come on, Christen, it couldn't have been _that_ bad," Alex chips in.

"It wasn't as bad as Comic Book Guy or The Cat Tattoo Chick, but this guy wasn't really my type."

"The sea is gonna run out of fish for you, Press," Emily laughs.

Christen just rolls her eyes, glancing across the room in search of the pair of honey eyes she knows will be twinkling with mirth.

She's not disappointed. Tobin grins back at her and sends a wink.

Christen smiles before returning to her coffee and toast.

"You're impossible," Kelley tells her. "Friday night at seven. I'll tell you where."

"Yes, ma'am," Christen says.

Kelley narrows her eyes, but then seems to remember something. She swivels around in her seat to single out her next victim. "Tobin!"

"Yes, Kelley?" Tobin drawls.

"How was _your_  date Friday night?"

"Horrible," Tobin informs her. "She didn't stop talking all night and she drank a little too much wine and tried to invite herself over for a 'nightcap' and I'm not even sure she remembered my name."

Christen swallows her chuckle with a sip of coffee. She already heard the recap in much more detail, but it's still funny to hear.

"You're going to die alone," Kelley deadpans.

Tobin shrugs. "If you say so, Kelley."

"Friday, seven. I'll tell you where," Kelley points an accusing finger at Tobin. "And don't be late."

Tobin raises her hands in innocence. "Okay, okay. I will be there at six-fifty-nine."

"Good," Kelley returns to her cereal with a satisfied smirk.

Christen meets Tobin's eyes again to share another knowing look.

She pops up from her chair a moment later, after swallowing her last bite of toast. "I've got a seven o'clock consult. I look forward to being harrassed again at lunch."

Kelley scoffs. "Rude!" she calls after Christen.

* * *

 

Christen skips lunch with the rest of them in favour of staying in her office.

"You think she'll ever let it go?"

" _I think_  that we only have twenty minutes for lunch and I'd love to spend them making out with my girlfriend if she'd shut up," Christen shoots back.

"Point taken," Tobin says.

Christen smirks, leaning forward to kiss Tobin again.

It doesn't last, because Tobin pulls away a minute later. "Okay, but do you think we should tell them?"

"Tobin," Christen groans. "Can't we talk about this at home?"

Tobin shrugs.

"I thought you liked sneaking around. You said it was sexy," Christen reminds her.

"Yeah, two years ago, maybe. But babe, I can't keep going on shitty dates with bitchy chicks. I can't keep watching you going on shitty dates with jackass guys or bitchy chicks," Tobin admits. "I want you all to myself and I want everyone to know it."

Christen can't help but smile. "Okay."

"Okay?" Tobin's eyes light up.

"After our dates on Friday we'll be done. Monday morning we can come in and tell Kelley we're done because we have each other and we aren't gonna die alone or whatever," Christen says.

Tobin presses her lips against Christen's softly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, honey, but now we've gotta get back to work," Christen frowns. "You better make it up to me tonight because we talked instead of kissing. You know how much I like my midday kisses, Tobin."

Tobin grins. "Don't worry, babe. I will."

"Good," Christen smiles back, leaning in for one final kiss before she sends Tobin out of her office so she can get ready for her next client.

* * *

 "Okay, Em. I need your help."

"That's never good," Emily laughs at the glare Kelley sends her.

She grabs the freshly popped bowl of popcorn and two new beers and the returns to the couch and plops down next to Kelley. "What's up, buttercup?"

Kelley rolls her eyes. "Who should I set Tobin and Christen up with this time? I'm seriously running out of acquaintances to send on dates with them."

Emily takes a long drink. "Why don't you just set them up with each other?"

"Christen and Tobin? Seriously? They'd crash and burn," Kelley barks out a laugh.

Emily pouts. "C'mon, Kel. Think about it. They already know each other, so there wouldn't be as much awkwardness. And what's the worst that could happen, anyways? They find out they aren't compatable? At least they get a nice meal out of it."

Kelley munches on a handful of popcorn as she mulls it over. "Fine. But if they end up crashing and burning you're the one dealing with Ali's wrath for fucking up her practice."

Emily nods. "They won't. There's nothing to worry about. Can we get back to the movie. now?"

"Yeah, okay," Kelley agrees, pulling Emily closer to her.

* * *

 "Youre gonna do what?" Alex hisses at Kelley.

"I'm gonna set them up with each other," Kelley shrugs. "Em says she thinks they're perfect for each other."

"That's a horrible idea! There's no way they'd last," Alex says. "Tobin would drive Christen crazy."

"Listen," Kelley sighs. "I'm out of people to send on dates with them. This gives me a little extra time to find more. It'll be fine."

"What's your obsession with getting them into relationships?" Alex questions.

"They're the only single ones in the practice, Al. I just want them to be able to come to couple's game nights."

Alex rolls her eyes. "You're the worst."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fucking amazing."

"Sure, Kelley. Of course you are," Alex says sarcastically.

"Well, you're a bitch," Kelley tells her.

"Thank you, I'm flattered!"

* * *

 "You look really pretty."

"Thanks, Tobs. You look pretty good yourself," Christen pecks a quick kiss to Tobin's cheek.

Tobin narrows her eyes at Christen's grin. "You just got lipstick on my face, didn't you?"

Christen grins innocently. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Tobin reaches out and grasps Christen's waist, pulling her close. She rests their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tobin."

"Promise you'll still be mine at the end of the night?" Tobin asks this every time, and Christen thinks it's sweet, although unnecessary.

"I'll always be yours, Tobin," Christen assures her.

Tobin grins, pulling back just enough to kiss Christen lightly.

Christen wipes her lipstick off Tobin's cheek as they walk towards the door.

Morena and Khaleesi trot after them.

"Girls, go lay down," Christen says sternly, and they obey.

"We'll be back soon, babies, don't worry," Tobin coos at them.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Christen gives Tobin's hand a final squeeze before letting go so she can open the door to her car. "I love you."

"And I love you," Tobin tells her.

* * *

 Christen follows the directions her phone spews at her until she finally pulls up at the resturant Kelley had sent her the name of that afternoon.

She's definitely happy to only have to do this whole blind date thing one final time.

It was fun at first, when Kelley had started trying to set them up on dates, not knowing they were together.

No one did, and they liked it that way. They were still new and they worried that letting their co-workers know would be putting too much pressure on their fledgling relationship.

But it somehow spiraled into something out of control and then they found themselves going on weekly dates with strangers that Kelley had met god knows where.

It was a game, to see who could have the worse date. Usually it was Christen, because half the time her dates were with guys and that just inherently gave her a strike up over Tobin.

Jealously only occasionally flared, but they both made it very clear that nothing was going to mess with their relationship.

Now, after two years Christen agrees with Tobin that the whole thing has gotten old. Their stolen moments at work just aren't going to cut it any more. Not now that they're certain they want a future with each other.

* * *

 Christen checks the time on her phone. It's a minute after seven, but to be fair, she always likes to go in a couple minutes early so she can get settled in and ease her anxiety a bit.

It's not always fun lying to strangers and making them think they'll have a chance.

"Chris?"

Christen looks up and can't help but let out a laugh, because the woman standing in front of her happens to be her girlfriend.

"Oh my god," She tries to contain her laughter, but at this point Tobin is slipping into the booth across from her with a huge grin, and it's making it hard for her.

"What a way to come full circle," Tobin says.

Christen finally manages to contain herself.

She swallows away her amusement before stretching a hand out across the table.

"Hi, I'm Christen Press."

Tobin raises an eyebrow, but plays along. "Tobin Heath. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you," Christen tells her. "But you're a minute late."

Their waitress comes over and they both order a glass of wine, agreeing that just one at the start of the night will be okay.

"So, Christen Press, what do you do for a living?" Tobin asks, keeping up the façade.

"I'm a nutritionist at a private practice just out of the city. What about you, Tobin Heath?"

"I'm a physical therapist, and I also work at a private practice," Tobin says.

"What a coincidence," Christen grins.

"I know, right?" Tobin chuckles.

Their actual first date was a coffee date and a nice cafè and then a walk on the beach, and it certainly wasn't typical, so they decide to have a fun time pretending to go the more chiché route.

At the end of the night, Tobin walks Christen to her car. "Would you like to continue our date in a quieter setting?" Tobin asks suggestively, trapping Christen between herself and the car.

"Why Tobin Heath, are you suggesting I put out on the first date?" Christen feigns horror.

"Well you did the first time..." Tobin teases.

Christen smacks Tobin's arm lightly. "Watch it Heath, or you really won't be getting any tonight."

"Okay, okay," Tobin relents. "May I at least have a goodnight kiss? I think this was a successful date."

"You can have a kiss on one condition," Christen tells her.

"I'll do anything," Tobin agrees quickly.

Christen chuckles. "Eager, are we? Well, I don't just kiss anyone on the first date, so you'll have to agree to a second one."

"Done," Tobin says.

She tugs Christen against her and kisses her, not willing to wait any longer.

It's more passionate and less sloppy than their real first kiss, but they both still get the same tingling in their hearts that they have been since the first time their lips touched.

"So... About that offer from earlier..." Christen says. "Is it still on the table?"

"Oh, hell yes. I'd be honoured to have such a gorgeous woman in my bed."

"If you think flattery is the way into my pants, then you are absolutely correct," Christen tells her. "Now, go get into you car and drive safe because I'm really ready to celebrate a successful date with the woman of my dreams."

Tobin grins, pressing a soft kiss to Christen's lips. "See you at home, baby."

* * *

 Kelley plops herself down across from Christen like she does every Monday morning, excited to hear about her weekend date, hoping one day it will be good news.

"How did it go?" Kelley demands.

"Well," Christen sucks in a deep breath. "Kelley, I've been lying to you for two years now."

Kelley tilts her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm kind of already in a relationship," Christen tells her.

"What the fuck, Christen? Did you even go on the dates I set up?"

"Oh, I did. I wouldn't turn down a free meal, but I always went home to someone, not with someone."

Before Kelley can say anything else, her attention is drawn to Tobin as the woman walks in.

"Tobin! I'm so sorry about Friday night, I had no idea Pressy is already in a relationship. Please don't let anything be awkward," Kelley begs.

"Why would anything be awkward?" Tobin asks with a smile.

Kelley can only watch as Tobin walks further into the room, right towards her and Christen.

"Hi baby," She leans down to kiss Christen's lips quickly before continuing towards the coffee pot across the room.

"Wha- you tw- toget- huh?" Kelley sputters.

Christen grins. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for the date last night, Kelley. It was a pleasant surprise to have a date with my girlfriend instead of a stranger."

Kelley stares blankly, too shocked to speak.

Tobin chuckles, sitting down next to Christen and waving a hand in front of Kelley's face. "Did we short circut her brain?"

Christen shrugs, scooting closer to place a kiss on Tobin's cheek.

Emily lets out a whoop from across the room. "Fuck yeah! I knew you two were perfect for each other!"

"How the fuck- how did none of us see this?" Alex asks.

"I bet you all feel pretty dumb now, huh?" Tobin smirks.

"I better be godmother of your kids, you two jerks. I can't believe the two of you," Kelley pouts. "I thought we were friends."

"We'll tell you about it at your couple's game night on Saturday," Christen shrugs. "Assuming now we're invited?"

"You're gonna make us wait until Saturday?" Emily questions with a frown. "Boo!"

Christen and Tobin share a look and laugh.

"I guess our game is over now, honey."

"But the fun isn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at llostt-in-ttranslationn


End file.
